Test of Faith
by csifan2694
Summary: So Gil and Sara are together. One event occurs, and it changes EVERYTING. Their faith in each other is tested as their relationship tries to survive amnesia. Rated T for language and content. GSR and YoBling! Please R&R!
1. Emergency

A/N Ok, I finished my first one, and I posted it at 2:00am, and I still can't sleep, so I'm writing another one. This one will be different than last time. Still no smut, though. GSR definitely. There might be some YoBling! but I am mainly GSR. Rated T, maybe M, for some romance. Takes place after Season 6, before Season 8, but I'm not including stuff from particular episodes.

I really wish I owned CSI, but sadly, I do not. If I did, the writers would be back, and everything would be right in the CSI world, including Sara's (happy, joy-filled) return.

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI

Grissom and Sara had been going out for a few weeks now. They had openly talked about their feelings, and were ready to move on as a couple. They began to use their vacation, and they were most often scheduled together. They enjoyed each others company, and they had fun together, although their co-workers were still completely ignorant of their relationship. They still drove to work separately, and she still had her apartment, but they were both living in his townhouse.

At the Las Vegas Crime Lab… 

Gil Grissom walked quickly toward the break room to meet his CSI team. This was when he usually gave out assignments, but it seemed that the criminals had taken the night off. He informed them that they would be working cold cases that night, while he worked on the paperwork that he detested doing. He also told them that if any cases came in, that Sara was not allowed to work them unless there was an endless stream, as she had already maxed out on overtime for the month, and it was only the second week. Sara looked at him pleadingly, but he just smiled and said that he was just following department policies, and to take it up with Ecklie.

Everyone knew that Sara would rather go and jump naked into some random pool than bring her work schedule up with Ecklie. He was always an ass, and he was always merciless. She would end up on unpaid suspension if she argued with him, just like when she blew up at him a little while back. She just frowned and went over to get another cup of coffee.

Sara was putting the file she was going over back into order just before shift ended. She had gone over the evidence carefully, and all of the notes taken by the lead CSI, at the time, it was Grissom, and the detectives, and pictures of the crime scene. It had been sort of productive; she had found a new fingerprint that had been unknown at the time, that she was having the lab techs re-run. She closed the file and looked at her watch. Great. She was right on time. She told Grissom what she had gotten done that night, and put the file in her box. She would resume working on it tomorrow night. She went to her locker, grabbed her purse and jacket, and went to her car. She unlocked it, got in, and turned the radio to her favorite station. She pulled out of her parking place, and began to drive home.

When she got to a road, about halfway home, a red SUV, slightly larger than the lab's Denalis, came speeding at her, full speed. It never stopped at the stop sign, and hit the side of Sara's car. She felt the impact in slow motion. Then, everything came rushing at her full-speed. She looked down, past the airbag, and saw that she had many major cuts on her arms from the shattered glass. She felt something warm and sticky running down the side of her face. She reached up, and found it was blood. About five seconds later, she passed out from the pain that was emitting from her right leg. She could tell it was broken.

The driver of the SUV had managed to find her, after calling 911. When he had finally gotten to her, she was passed out. She still had a pulse, although it was getting weaker. He sat there holding her hand, until he recognized her. She was A CSI from a murder that had happened in the park a few weeks ago. He thought really hard, and remembered seeing her vest. She was Ms. Sidle. She had been with a… Grissom. Mr. Grissom. He didn't know their number; otherwise he would have called them there.

Grissom was just wrapping up his final piece of paperwork of the night, when Sara came in to tell him that she was leaving, and that they could walk the dog together. He stood up, and came around the desk. He pulled her into a kiss. He didn't break it until they both couldn't breathe anymore. He whispered; "I love you, babe. Drive carefully. I love you." Softly in her ear. She replied "Love you too. And the driving thing to you, too. See ya. Love ya." And with that, she left. He stared after her until she rounded the corner, and then started tidying up his office for the night. Paperwork filed, desk clean, everything put away. He took one last look around the room, then grabbed his jacket and keys, locked his office behind him, and started down the hallway. Just then, his cell phone rang. The caller ID read 'Catherine Willows'. He answered it.

"Grissom"

"Gil, get your ass to Desert Palms NOW! Emergency waiting room. I'll meet you there."

"Catherine, what's this about?"

"Are you moving or what? FASTER!!! It's Sara."

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI

A/N 2 ok, I am evil. I usually don't like cliffhangers, but this is an exception. I want reviews. I will send you the title of the next chapter if you review! And maybe a little snippet of what's to come! Just press that little button, or no chapter 2…

Just 1 person review, even criticize, and I will post chapter 2. PLEASE!!!!


	2. Rushing, Waiting, Suspense

A/N: Thank you to those of you who reviewed! You made my morning!!! I tried to get this up fast; I hope it was quick enough. I might not always be this quick. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grissom just gave a small yell and closed his phone. He rushed to his car, and drove to Desert Palms in record time, without breaking any traffic laws. He raced into the Emergency waiting room, and saw Catherine sitting by Brass looking at the Entrance. He came up to them, and asked "What happened?" in a small, scared voice, like he really was too afraid to know.

"She was driving to your house, I believe. She was about halfway there when a huge SUV hit her. He was talking on the phone, going almost twice the sped limit, and never saw the stop sign. He immediately got out, called 911, and went to help her. He said that he recognized her from the murder in the park a few weeks ago, and tried to help her. She passed out as he checked her pulse. He sat with her until the paramedics came. They called the lab, who called me, because they couldn't reach you. I called Brass, and we came here. She is still unconscious; she has multiple broken ribs, a broken leg, and a concussion. They think that's why she's still unresponsive. They are very optimistic, though."

Dang! I had my phone on until Ecklie kept bothering me! I should've just left it on! DANG!"

"Do you want to go see her?"

"Of course. Where is she?"

"Room 264. I'll take you there. Just a warning, she is pretty beat up. She has a lot of cuts and bruises."

"I just want to see her Cath. I just want to see her."

She took him to her room, where Sara was on a bed, surrounded by the hospital's thin white linen sheets. He moved to the other side of her bed, and grasped her hand. He kept saying the same thing-over and over; "Sara, wake up. You have to wake up. Come on, Sara, time to wake up. Wake up, Sara!" Catherine wasn't surprised at this. She had suspected that the two were close, but she was surprised that he hadn't told anyone.

Catherine decided that the others needed to hear about the situation, and come over after shift. She picked up her cell, and told Brass where she was going. He nodded, and told her that if Gil came out that he'd tell him.

Each conversation was the same:

"Hey it's Cath. You need to come to Desert Palms after work. Sara was in an accident, and it was pretty bad. I have Grissom and Brass. The others are coming, too. Please hurry."

"We'll be there as soon as shift ends. We'll talk to Ecklie for the four of you."

"Thanks. I'll see you soon. Bye"

"Bye"

After she had called everyone, she went back inside. The doctor came out five minutes later. She told them "It was crucial that Sara wake up in the next week, and not slip into a deeper coma. She has to heal, but she has to be awake as well. We can only allow three visitors at a time, though. I understand that you are part of a team of scientists. You can only allow three people in at a time. It is against policy to do otherwise. Please observe this rule, until she is moved to another room."

Catherine, Jim, and Gil all sat in Sara's room, watching her, willing her to wake up. After awhile, Catherine said that she was going to watch for the guys. As she rose from her position next to the bed, all three heard a soft moan from the figure on the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N another Evil Cliffhanger! I will stop doing this to you, after awhile. I like this. I'm also liking where this story is going. So review and I will send you a sneak peek, just like I did for this chapter.

Just press that little button down there… I believe it says 'go'… PLEASE!!!!

Thank you to those who reviewed last time. You brought CH 2. If you have any ideas, feel free to tell me. I'll accept anything

Thanks!


	3. Awake, Happy and Visitors

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed CH 2. I love reviews. Reviews make me happy.  I'll try not to make any more cliffhangers, but its soooooo fun! At least I update quickly, right? I start a new chapter as soon as I post the next one, so Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catherine stopped in her tracks and turned to face the bed, and the two men sitting by it. Then, they all heard it again. Sara was making noise! Surely that must mean something! Grissom reached for the call button on the wall behind the bed. He pressed it three times in a row, for good measure. The doctor came running in. They bombarded her with questions. Is she waking up? What does that mean? Will she be OK?

The doctor shooed them into the hallway, and examined Sara. All of her monitors gave signs that she was coming to. She moaned again, and this time, she opened her eyes a tiny bit, so that she was squinting at the doctor.

"Gil?"

"No. My name is Dr. Nancy Motema. I am quite glad that you have come around, Ms. Sidle, and I'm sure Dr. Grissom, Ms. Willows, and Mr. Brass outside will be, too. I'll call them in, shall I?"

The doctor poked her head into the hallway, seeing only Grissom and Brass. She told them that Sara was awake, and wanted to see them. Grissom looked like he could kiss the doctor for saying that she was awake.

They walked in, and Sara looked at them, and then motioned for them to come closer. She wanted to know what had happened, and why on earth she was in the hospital. Grissom told her that that was a better question for Catherine, who had been given every minute detail. Sara wondered out loud where Catherine had gone. Grissom told her that Cath had gone to find the guys, and bring them to her room. Sara just sat back on the bed and said "oh."

A minute later, Cath came in. She said that Brass and Grissom had to leave, so that she and the guys could visit. Gil refused to leave. He said that they could come in in pairs. Warrick and Cath, Nick and Greggo. Then they could visit with their supervisor and co-worker at the same time. Catherine figured that she probably better do it, otherwise she might end up with a month of Decmop Duty. She was NOT about to let that happen!

Brass stepped out, as Warrick stepped in. He was extremely glad to see that Sara was awake, even if she was in her present condition. She was pale from blood loss, and she had a cut on the top of her head, that just bordered her hairline, and that his it pretty well. Her face, however, was covered in little scratches. Her right leg was in a HUGE cast, as was her middle. Her head was encased in a smaller bandage that was helping heal her concussion. She was smiling, though, and when Sara Sidle smiles, her smile is all you see.

Warrick leaned over the bed and gave her a small hug, trying not to hurt her. She hugged him back, and he stood up. They talked for awhile, and Cath filled Sara in on what happened. She had told Warrick and the guys in the car. Sara just sat and listened. She was shocked to hear about the man that hit her.

Cath and Warrick left soon after, something about getting Lindsay from school, then going to get ice cream. They went out, and Nick and Greg came in.

They both came over and hugged her, same as Warrick, gentle and caring. They then proceeded to talk about the cases that they were working that night that Sara and Gil had missed. Ecklie had been pissed that Gil was missing work Gil mumbled something inaudible, but the managed to catch 'Ecklie' 'ass' and 'call him sooner or later'. They just chuckled although they completely agreed that Ecklie is an ass. They soon had to leave as well, as they still had to go to work that night. Gil went out to call Ecklie, although he did it against his will, and Sara's pain medication started to take effect. She drifted off into a peaceful, medically induced sleep.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A/N 2 I hope you liked it. I also hop it was better w/ the cliffhangers. Please Review! I can send you a sneak peek of the ch. 4… doesn't that sound like fun???

PLEASE JUST CLICK THE BUTTON!!!!!! TYPE SOMETHING!!!

I'm still up for ideas, here! This could get to be a quite long story…


	4. Tracking, Flashbacks

A/N thank you to all who reviewed. You make me very happy. I love reviews! I hope you liked the last chapter. I really HATE Ecklie, although he is fun to torture. In my world, Warrick is divorced, and has been for awhile. (SPOILER DON'T READ NEXT SENTENCE IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN SEASON 7 OR 8…)I think that I wish that he never married Tina, but he is getting divorced…

I hope you like it! Here we go…

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

When Sara woke up, Greg and Gil were sitting by her bed, talking. She smiled and yawned. They both looked at her, and said hello. She said hello back, and asked what was up. They filled her in on new things in the case they had been working on lately, and discussing moments earlier. It was really complex. It was in a hotel, so all prints were not necessarily suspects. They were having a hell of a time trying to match prints to their owners, and do histories, trying to find connections between people and the victim. Gil was especially frustrated because there was an adult and three children killed, one adult and one child severely injured, and in ICU, near Sara. She wished them luck on the case. They proceeded to change the subject.

They had found the guy who had hit her. It had not been hard, but they were having trouble extracting information from him. He had given his name, but refused anything else, and to lawyer up. She was amazed at this. He was so helpful, or so she heard from Cath, at the scene and had inquired her situation after the accident. His insurance was covering her car, and her hospital expenses. She was happy about that, as the accident was his fault, but he refused to give any information as to who he was talking to, or why on earth he was going twice the speed limit through and intersection. He was not impressed that they had gotten a warrant for his phone records, and any information they might need. They had him on, at least, many traffic violations, and causing a car wreck.

Sara seemed cheered by the fact that he could go to jail for her wreck, because he had been idiotic in violating the many laws that he had. She wasn't going to rest easily until this guy was prosecuted for the crimes he committed.

Soon, Greg had to leave; his parents were coming to his house. Gil stayed, and Cath and Warrick came. They were fresh from dropping Lindsay off at school, after work. Gil and Sara suspected that there had been a little more than that, but neither of them said anything. Warrick and Cath had become so close lately, that they looked like a married couple. Their co-workers were fine with it, as they were both unattached, and they looked so cute together.

Gil and Sara talked with them, until they had to go. They both had lunch plans, and the other couple figured they were with each other, but they didn't say anything. They left, with promises that they would come back. Gil looked at Sara, and they laughed.

"I don't think we'll be hearing from them 'till tomorrow, how 'bout you?"

"Nope! Let's hope they remember Linds."

"We'll call around four, see if they did. If not, I'll go get her."

"How noble of you! Uncle Gil to the rescue!"

"She doesn't call me that!"

"You haven't heard her talk about you. She adores you. Maybe she just doesn't call you that to your face. She certainly doesn't refrain from using it when she talks to others."

"Oh. Wonder what she calls 'Rick. Maybe 'Daddy Warrick'?"

"Gilbert! You are so mean!"

"I know. But how can I help it? They are SO obvious! Are we that obvious? We can't be…"

"No, I think it's because they've been together since before I got here. We only just got together. I think that's why Cath hated me at first. She was afraid I'd get her boyfriend in trouble by finding him guilty."

"Sara, you know that's not true. She just wanted that case. She was closest to Holly. You know that. She convinced her to stay, Remember?"

"Yeah. She was emotionally attached. I felt bad for her, and so I let her take charge. I know that's not what you wanted."

"I wanted you to come to Vegas to solve the case, and to stay as a member of my team."

"Ok, Gil. I still remember that e-mail."

FLASHBACK…

_Sara sat at her computer, and opened her inbox. There was only one new message. The from line said __**G.Grissom**_ _She smiled, and opened it curiously. It read:_

_Dear Sara,_

_I have a difficult case that I would like you to come and help solve. One of the members of my team was shot at a crime scene while another one, who was supposed to be shadowing her, was on another errand, meeting me about our case. I really don't want IA in this, as I was just appointed Supervisor, as the old supervisor was moved to homicide. If this goes well, I would also like to extend an invitation to join our team, because, as always it seems, we are one member short. I want you to think about it, and at least come meet my team. Please consider my offer. If you want the job or not, please reply. I would like your opinion. _

_Thank You,_

_Dr. Gilbert A. Grissom_

_Forensic Entomologist_

_Las Vegas Crime Lab_

_ggrissomlasvegascrimelab.gov_

_She smiled as she hit reply;_

_Dear Dr. Grisssom,_

_I would love to come and help you. Please foreword me the details of the case. I would like to meet your team before making decisions about staying. Thank you for the offer. _

_Sara Sidle_

_CSI Level 2_

_San Francisco Crime Lab_

_ssidlesanfranciscocrimelabe.gov_

_She hit send, and then went to go talk to her Supervisor about going, and possibly transferring. _

END OF FLASHBACK

Gil smiled at the memory that she had reiterated to him. He remembered his joy at receiving her reply. He was so glad that she had stayed, and had been able to start this relationship with him.

Sara sighed as Nick came in with lunch. She was sick of hospital food, and she was sooo glad that he had thought of her in bringing her a veggie burger from her favorite diner. He had also brought her a salad. She was thrilled, and gave him a hug. He had always been there for her, like a big brother. Even when Grissom had been sorting out his feelings. She loved him like a brother, and he felt the same way.

They ate as Nick visited with them. She was happy until her pain medicine wore off, and it had to be given to her again. She smiled, and told them they had five minutes to get anything they could hold her responsible for, and then they had to wait 'till she woke up. She told them that she was not responsible for anything that she said. She was still on heavy-duty pain meds because it had been less than a week. As soon as she could, she would be off heavy-duty, and on Tylenol. She was happy about that, she hated the heavy-duty stuff. Her leg was bugging her, though, and she was glad to drift off into dreamland, fantasizing about her and Grissom.

Grissom thanked Nick, and then suggested that he go get some sleep. He had been up for almost 24 hours, and looked beat. Nick thanked Grissom for the release, and then told him to get some sleep. He needed it. Gil agreed, and then went back to Sara. He decided that she might not mind if he was on the bed next to her, as they had curled up on the couch many times, and fallen asleep. He stretched out on the bed, and soon fell asleep as well. A nurse came in later to see if they needed anything, but stopped short at the sight of the couple in the bed. She quietly slipped out, sliding the 'DO NOT DISTURB' sign on the doorknob. No one came by after that, and soon visiting hours were over.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A/N2 I really hope you liked it! Remember, REVIEWSSNEAK PEEK!!!!

I hope this is ok, not too bad of a cliffhanger. I'll go start CH. 5 now. Ideas help, too. I'm all up for suggestions, although the only one I've gotten (multiple times) is NO MORE CLIFFHANGERS!!!!!!! I TRY, PEOPLE, I TRY. Now press that little button. It says 'go'. I checked. Press it. You get a peek at the next chapter. PRESS IT!! Please?!?!?!?


	5. Interrogation, Identity

Thank you to all who reviewed ch. 4, you brought ch. 5! I'm thinking about making this really long, but not too long. Maybe 20-25 chapters. Tell me what you think.

Last chapter, the e-mail addresses got screwed up. There is an at sign right after their name.

I own NOTHING! I will buy the DVDs, and the Video games, and the books eventually. I own Nothing, and CBS owns everything. That would be a good birthday present… I still have 6 months to bug my parents about it! Maybe they'll just get me a cell phone…

Ok, just remember, CBS owns the characters, not me. Just the ones that I make up. I'll add them at the end of the Chapter if there are any.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gil stared at the computer, looking jubilant. The man who had hit Sara's car was in AFIS! His name was Wayne Johnston. He was in the system on a work card. He was a Blackjack Dealer at the Rampart hotel and casino. Grissom smiled, and went to the interrogation room where they were holding him.

"Gil! What are you doing here?" Jim exclaimed as Grissom burst into the small room.

"ID on our John Doe here! Well. How are you Mr. Johnston? Or can I call you Wayne?" Grissom said. "Would you like to share your reasons with us for going twice the speed limit, almost killing my CSI? Or would you like to play dumb?"

Wayne just sat there, horrorstruck. He hadn't counted on them finding out who he was. It was just a matter of time before they pulled his records, if they hadn't already. He started sweating, then he said in a quiet voice; "I was talking to my mother. My brother got into trouble again. I was upset, and not paying attention until it was too late."

Jim smiled, and said "Not quite. That is NOT who you were talking to, unless your mother is Mr. Jonathan Stevens. Who is he, and WHY WERE YOU SPEEDING??????? The CSI that you hit, she is one of my best friends, as well as one of Dr. Grissom's. You will be held until you spill. Or, you can lawyer up, and then tell us. Your call, buddy."

Wayne held his breath, and then said, "Call my lawyer. Here's his number." He shoved a business card across the table at them. They eyed it cautiously. The lawyer was one who was well known, and the CSIs disliked greatly, as he could shoot down evidence faster than the speed of light. Jim and Gil looked at each other and sighed. They went to their offices while the lawyer was summoned.

The lawyer had managed to get them to let Wayne leave by the end of shift, with the threat of blackmail. They just let him go, warning him not to leave town. Gil decided that it was time to return to the hospital to visit Sara. He hated to be the bearer of bad news, but it had to be done. There was bigger bad news waiting at the hospital, though.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ok, evil cliffhanger there! I want to build tension for next chapter, which I am working on as soon as I finish this. You know what I want, for you to press that little button that will give me a review. I want reviews. No new chapters 'till I get at least three.

Please, I want to post the next chapter. Just 3, and I'll post.

Csifan2694


	6. Relaspe

Ok, here's chapter 6!!!! THANK YOU to all of those who replied! I might just like those cliffhangers, they bring reviews!

I do NOT own CSI, CBS does, although I ordered the soundtrack today, and in exactly a week I'll be listening to it. YEA! I still don't own CSI. Wish I did, but I don't.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Gil Grissom turned off his cell phone, and walked into Desert Palms, whistling. Passing the florist, he turned around, deciding to get Sara some nice flowers, or a plant. He looked around for about five minutes, before selecting a mixture of lilies and daisies. He paid for it, and proceeded to the elevator. He rode up to Sara's floor, and stepped out of the elevator. On the way up, he was hoping that the flowers would soften the news of Wayne Johnston, the man that had hit her, and caused all this pain and frustration.

As he stepped out, he saw Brass talking to Catherine. They both looked very worried. Gil felt a major case of Déjà vu. It felt just like the time he had walked into the Emergency Waiting Room, and they had told him what had happened. He felt panicked as they looked up and frowned. Catherine was crying. Brass was walking towards him. As Gil rounded the corner, he saw Greg, Nick, and Warrick sitting in chairs. Warrick got up, and went over to hug Catherine, and guide her to a chair. They sat down, Catherine crying openly into Warrick's shoulder. Greg and Nick just sat there in disbelief.

Gil dropped the flowers he had been so happy about just a few minutes earlier, and ran up to them. He knew immediately that something was up with Sara. He prayed that it wasn't serious. He had gotten enough bad news that day.

Brass walked up, confirming Gil's fears. Sara had fallen back into a coma. She had been having trouble breathing, and coughing. It had happened earlier, and Gil hadn't answered his phone. They had tried about five minutes ago, but he had already been in the hospital, and turned his phone off. Gil was horrified. He had to see her that minute; otherwise he would never accept it. His Sara, his beautiful sweetheart, was slipping away from him. He blindly walked to her door as Brass warned him that it might not be a good idea. But Gil needed to see her. It was not an option to just sit there and wait.

He was so furious with himself. He had just stopped at home, and Ecklie was bugging him again! He had turned the phone off again!!! He was starting to see a common denominator here. Ecklie was causing him to miss all of some of the most important phone calls of his life, and that made him so angry. He had never felt so much anger toward the Assistant Lab Director before. He had pushed him over the edge. Ecklie bugging him had caused way too much trouble, especially lately.

Gil forgot his anger as he walked into her room. She was lying there, covered by a blanket, hooked up to a million and one machines. She looked so small, lying there. He couldn't help it. He sat down on the bed, clasped one of her hands in his own, and started crying. He looked at her, silently begging her to get up. He was willing her to wake up again. It wasn't happening. Whatever was happening, he didn't understand it. She was doing so well. She had progressed so far. She was almost to a private room, away from the ICU. Gil still couldn't believe it. He just sat there until Brass and Nick came in. They told him that the doctor wanted to talk to all of them, especially him.

They managed to talk him into returning to the waiting room. His flowers were still on the floor where he had dropped them. The doctor told them all to sit down. She surveyed the group sadly. The blonde was still crying into the tall man's shoulder. The Texan and the detective sat the older man down. It was obvious that the older man was shattered by what had happened to their friend. He had admitted that there was more than just friendship between the two, because he had had to fill out paperwork, as he knew the most about her. The youngest man was sitting, staring at the floor. Then they all looked at her, wondering why on earth their friend had relapsed.

The doctor explained that due to the injury Ms. Sidle had received to her head during the accident, there was some internal bleeding that had gone unnoticed, causing her to go into a coma. There was also some bleeding in her broken leg. They had fixed it with minor surgery that had not required permission from anyone, as it was to help save her life. Ms. Sidle's friends just sat there. Dr. Motema told them that there was a 70 to 30 chance that she would live. She was in good health before the accident, and she had progressed quite well before relapsing. She then took Gil aside.

She explained that there was a surgery that could make Sara's chances better. It would stop the bleeding in her brain, as it was not fatal now, but it could be later. Gil asked the chances, and the Doctor told him that it would make it an 85 to 15 chance. Gil asked what would be done, the benefits, and the disadvantages. He took the matter to the team, explaining that he wanted to do it. They agreed, not just for Sara, but for Grissom. They had not seen him like this, ever. He was lost in his own world, completely worried about Sara. They began to wonder if there was more to this worry than Grissom let on. Grissom went with the doctor, and they talked about it among themselves.

Catherine opened the discussion quietly by saying; "Does he seem a little more then worried to you?"

"Yes, there is definitely something going on between the two of them, and not just supervisor-subordinate. They are definitely involved." Warrick replied.

"I walked in on them one day, and they flew apart faster than lightning, they denied it, of course. I think that it was because they're afraid of Ecklie, and his wonderful lab policies." Brass put in.

Greg and Nick were silent. They were too lost on thought. They had seen their supervisor act differently around Sara, and the two had been dancing around the subject for ages. They were all sitting quietly when Gil came back, announcing that they were prepping Sara for surgery. It was completely safe, and they would know any news in two hours. Meanwhile, they all sat down to wait. Brass, seeing that Gil was too distraught to work, and the others were not going to go in; he pulled out his phone, telling the others that he was calling all of them in on personal days. He would tell Ecklie that they were not leaving Desert Palms. If he insisted, Brass told them that he would go to the lab and give him a piece of his mind. He went outside, completed his calls with surprising ease. He went back to the waiting room and sat with the others, just waiting, and waiting, and waiting…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSISICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSIC

Evil me! Cliffhanger!!!!

I have a challenge for anyone who reviews. Choose one of the following, and majority rules. The biggest voting gets to be in the story, and I will mention everyone who votes for it, unless you tell me not to.

Sara's PREGNANT!!! Just because I didn't describe how it happened doesn't mean that it didn't!!!

There are complications. Sara goes deeper under, and stays there for a long while. Or…

Sara wakes up, and is a little weird. She has amnesia…

Vote for up to two. Just say the letter. REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	7. Hope, Monologues

Sorry it took so long! Life was really hectic lately. I promise I'll make up for it.

Thank you to all who reviewed! I got a tidal wave of reviews, and all of them contained votes. Read to see what ones won.

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS

Gil sat with the rest of the team in the waiting room, waiting for Sara's doctor to come out to tell them the news. They had been there for hours, just waiting. Brass had received many calls from Ecklie, but they had gone ignored. Gil's cell was off, but he was in no condition to try to even attempt normal, civil conversation. Everyone else was just ignoring theirs as well. They just sat. Occasionally, someone would go get coffee for all of them, and they would sip it in silence. The time seemed to go four times as slow as usual. Greg had drifted off to sleep, but his head snapped up as soon as the doctor came out, calling them over.

"Ms. Sidle has made it out of surgery. She is showing signs of coming to soon, but it may be awhile. She is still in a coma, and we are not entirely sure when she will come out, or what kind of state she will be in. Does anyone have any questions?"

"Yeah." came a sleepy voice from behind Nick. "Can we see her? I want to make sure that she is really still here."

"Of course, Mr…"

"Sanders. Greg Sanders."

"Ok, Mr. Sanders. You can each go in for five minutes or less. After that, you may visit once every two hours. She needs rest, but she also needs the ones she loves around her. Does she have any family?"

"Just us. Her mother is in a mental institution in Sacramento. We have become her family since she moved to Vegas. Her brother went missing many years ago, when he was too old for foster care." It was Grissom that answered this time. Everyone looked at him with great surprise. He had barely spoken to them at all since Sara had relapsed, and they were also surprised that Sara had opened up to Grissom that much. Now they were all thinking that there was definitely something going on between their co-workers.

"Then you all need to be there for her. She needs a strong family to support her when she wakes up. She will be very weak, both physically and emotionally. There is also a chance that she may have amnesia. She may remember things from her childhood, but not recently, or vice versa. She will need strong support. You will need to be here for her."

They assured her that Sara would be well taken care of, from that moment, until the end of time. The doctor seemed satisfied. The scientists were really close, you could tell from the way they did not need to speak to talk to each other, and the way that they were all there for Sara.

She left them at the doorway to Sara's room, leaving a nurses' aide with them to make sure that the visitor rule was enforced. Gil told everyone that he would go last. Nick looked at Greg, and nodded. Greg looked at Catherine and Warrick, and they nodded. Brass was calling Ecklie, and no doubt getting an earful about why he should answer his cell phone when the assistant lab director is calling, especially repeatedly. Greg walked slowly to the room. He opened the door, and went to the bed. The door closed behind him, and he sat in the hard plastic chair next to the bed. She looked so peaceful. She was lying there, almost totally covered by another thin, white, hospital blanket. It transported Greg back to when she was first hit. She had looked almost like this, only with more scratches, and fresher bruises. There was an IV attached to one arm. That arm was above the blanket, as well as her shoulders, neck, and head. Her cast made a large bump on the bed. Greg looked at her. Took her hand, and started stroking it. He just sat there, tears pouring silently down his face. When he had thirty seconds left, he stood up and whispered "I miss you, Sara Sidle.", and left the room.

Warrick went next. His visit went the same as Greg's except that he just held her hand. He said, "We all miss you, girl. You better get better soon, or else our team is gonna fall apart. Griss already is on the verge of a nervous breakdown. He can't live without you. We figured you out, girl. We all support you, too. We all think that you are perfect for each other, and that you should definitely be together. Just come back, girl. We need you." And with that, he exited, drying his eyes.

Catherine waved Nick in next. She wasn't sure how she would take seeing her colleague, usually so strong and alive, looking so empty on the hospital bed for a second time. Nick entered, and looked at Sara. He just blurted out, "Sara, we miss you. Please wake up soon!" and turned and ran out the door. He just couldn't take it. He didn't know how Greg and Warrick had stayed the entire five minutes.

Catherine stood up. She felt a little lightheaded after seeing Nick's reaction. Being the only other female CSI, she was really close to Sara, despite the harsh feelings she had towards her a while just after Sara had transferred. She walked in, and sat down, taking Sara's hand. She cleared her throat, and started babbling.

"Sara. I wasn't sure that I liked you at first. You were an intruder, about to take over my case. One that I wanted badly. It took me a while to like you. But you grew on me. I like having another woman on the team. I felt like you were replacing Holly. But you weren't you were a whole new, different person. You are strong, independent, and one of the best dang CSIs that I know. You have to wake up. Gil is about to fall apart. All of us are, but he is the worst. He just sits there and stares. He hasn't left since you relapsed. He's still wearing the same clothes. We all are, but he has refused to even shower. He misses you, and what you have together. It is really evident in the way that he looks whenever someone mentions you, or your condition. He even tracked down the man that hit you. He extracted information from that man like I've never seen. He found out his identity, even when the guy refused to give us anything. You need to wake up, not just for us, but especially for Gil. He misses you more than anything. He's even facing Ecklie threatening his job to be here. We both know that Ecklie will never fire him, but he's being a real pain in the ass about all of the work we're missing. It kinda sucks, but for you, we'll stay forever. Just please, wake up."

Just then, the aide poked her head in to give the times up signal. Catherine leaned down and gave the still form on the bed a hug. She then walked out of the room, tears falling freely down her face. She walked right into Warrick's waiting arms, crying and crying. He just held her, wishing that this had never happened. Nick and Greg had been talking softly about Sara's condition. They fell silent when they realized that it was Grissom's turn to visit Sara. He stood up with great difficulty. It was a mixture of the fact that he had been sitting in one position for a long time, and the fact that he was about to go see the woman that he loved in a coma, not knowing when she would wake up, or what would happen. He walked slowly to the door, opened it, and stepped inside. Sara was lying on the bed, same as when everyone else went in. He went over, put his lips to hers, and gave her a kiss. He then lay down next to her and told her, "I love you, I love you.", until the aide came in and called time.

This process continued for the next week. They took turns going home, showering, and changing clothes. All that is, except Grissom. He never left. Jim brought him clothes, and he showered in the shower at the hospital. He barely ate, and when he did, it was small. He barely slept, too. He had even given up on Wayne Johnston for the time being, until Sara woke up.

One day, while Brass was home, Greg was sleeping in the waiting room, Nick and Warrick were in the cafeteria, and Cath was having a one-sided converstion with Grissom, the doctor walked out. She called Grissom, and he shot out of the chair faster than you can say 'come here'. She informed him that Sara was calling his name. She was showing serious signs of waking up, and calling out for him. He rushed over to the bed, sat down, and said, "SARA, honey, it's Gil. Honey, I'm here, I'm here. Sara, I'm right here! Sara wake up, sweetheart. It's me, sweetie. Sara, I'm here"

She moaned slightly, and said "Gil. Gil. I want something to drink. I need water!" Grissom almost fell out of his chair with excitement. He poured her a glass of water, and drank it. When it was gone, she asked about the team. He explained that they were only allowed to visit one at a time, and that they would be in later. He was overjoyed that she was awake and talking. He never thought to send word to the team in the hallway.

Meanwhile, the rest of them had returned. Catherine was filling them in. All she knew was that the doctor had seemed panicked, and Gil had flew out of there faster than she thought possible. They just sat there waiting for word that something had happedned, preferably good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OK, another cliffhanger. I am taking the voting results over to the next chapter. I hope I made up for the wait. Please review and tell me how I did.

REVIEW, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks for reading!


	8. Awake, Amnesia, Talking, Questions

OK, I got a lot of reviews the last chapter! Thanks! I'm not sure if I was really clear at the end of the last chapter. What was happening in Sara's room and in the waiting room were the same. After Gil flew out with the doctor when Sara woke up, the team returned. They still don't know that Sara woke up, and think that she's still unconscious. I hope that clears things up!

I realllly wish I owned CSI, but it belongs to CBS. That'd be a great birthday present…

………………………………………………………………...…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

It occurred to Gil, after Sara had fallen back asleep, that the team was probably freaking out. They hadn't seen him leave, although Catherine had filled them in. He decided to go out and talk to them. They were probably mad at him, if not worried sick. He gave Sara a small kiss on the cheek, stood, and left.

He stepped into the waiting room and was attacked by a furious, worried Greg. He had been sitting there, wondering if that idiot who had run into Sara would be charged with anything. He was worried that Sara had sunk deeper into her coma, and would be there for awhile. When Gil stepped out, they all looked up, but Greg literally threw himself at Grissom, wanting news.

"Sara is out of the coma, but she is asleep right now. The doctor is still worried about her amnesia. She has a seemingly good grip on the last few years, as she knows me. She also recognizes that she is in the hospital, and relapsed. She is up to speed with what has been happening. She heard all of you while she was unconscious, and she thanks everyone for their support. It means a lot to her. She is sore, and her leg is getting complicated. It was fractured in three places, and it is not healing in the worst break. It is being set again, and she's in a lot of pain. We can go see her whenever she is awake.

There is also something else that I need to tell you. It may or may not be very obvious, but Sara and I have been together for, I guess three months now. We have moved her stuff into my townhouse, but we still have her apartment. We even have a boxer. His name is Hank. I love her, and she loves me. She loved me enough that she waited while I messed around, trying to find out what I felt about my love for her. I though you ought to know, as we will have to sort this out with Ecklie. One of us may end up switching shifts, or we may just have Catherine act as Sara's supervisor. It depends. I just wanted you to know. I am going back to her. I'll come get you when she wakes up."

They all looked relieved at the news that Sara would be alright. Greg looked most relieved of all, though Brass, Nick, Cath, and Warrick looked just as happy. Nick took Greg and Brass to go get coffee. Warrick and Catherine sat down. They silently agreed that they needed to talk.

"Cath, we need to do something about us. They've been together a shorter time, and we can work it out. I promise. We just gotta tell them."

"I agree 'Rick, but how? We have to focus on Sara now. Maybe when this is all over."

"You're right Cath, but we have to face it sometime."

"Come find me in a moth…"

Just then, Grissom walked in, followed by the other guys. He announced that Sara wanted to see them. She needed rest, so they could only be there for 15 minutes, but it would be 15 minutes that they hadn't had two days ago. He led them to Sara's private room.

Gil walked in first, gently announcing that Sara's fan club had arrived, and he didn't know why on earth the hospital had let in a bunch like this one. He received many dirty looks, but Sara smiled. She was looking forward to seeing them again. She vaguely remembered their visits while she had been in the coma. They were so supportive.

They all come over and hugged her gently. They told her how much she was missed, and that she needed to get well soon. Someone had produced a bouquet of flowers much like the one that Gil had dropped in the hallway. Only this time, it was from all of them, and there was also a balloon. She was overjoyed, and motioned for Gil to put them in the extra pitcher of water.

After the team left, some with errands, but some just wanting sleep; Sara told Gil that she wanted to talk to him.

"Did I ever explain my childhood to you?" Sara asked.

"Some. Why?" Gil asked. He was a little afraid of what would happen when this went further.

"I can't remember anything! There is a HUGE blank where my childhood memories are. Just tell me who I am Gil. Who I was before I was Sara Sidle, CSI for the LVPD. I don't remember anything since four years ago. Why did I come here? Where did I come from? Where is my family?" The questions poured out.

Thinking fast, all Grissom said was, "all that matters now is that you are safe. Right here, right now. We can revisit the past later."

And all he could think about after that was how on earth he was going to reveal to his girlfriend the horrors that lurked in her past.

………………………………………………………………...………………...…………………………………………………………………………………………………...……

OK, mini cliffhanger. You know that Sara's ok, and that's all that matters now, right? I know, I know. I'll update soon, I promise. If I don't, message me. It's a crazy week, so don't expect anything until Thurs. to Mon. Review, please!

csifan2694


	9. Searching, Hoping Not to Find Answers

Chapter 9! Wow, that took a long time! I had to go back and re-read the story to find my place. Hectic week at school, and them I went camping. It was very muddy, and no internet access. Or a computer, for that matter. Oh well. Here's Chapter 9, Enjoy!

I really don't own CSI. It sucks. Oh well, I'm over it. Let's get to the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"CRAP! CRAP!" Gil exclaimed as he looked through the things that Sara had moved from her apartment. There were no photo albums at all in the closet where they stored such things. "OW! Crap! What the heck was that?!?!?!" He yelled a few more cuss words as he found that one of the scrapbooks stacked on the top shelf had fallen on his right foot. It throbbed for awhile, but he was fine after some Tylenol and ice.

He was extremely frustrated with his fruitless search of their house. There was no record of anything at all. He was planning to go to Sara's apartment when his cell rang.

"Grissom"

"Hey. Any luck?"

"No, sweetheart. I'm still looking. I'm getting into my car to search the apartment. I'll call before I come back, to tell you whether or not I found anything."

"OK, take your time, I'm tired, but I should be up in a bit."

"'Night Sweetie."

"'Night Gil. Love you."

"Love you."

"Bye."

Gil sighed as he closed his phone. He had to find something. It meant so much to Sara, and he wanted so badly to make her happy. He pulled into the parking lot, and got out of the car. He walked to her apartment, and then opened the door. He started in the Living room, on the bookshelves.

He skimmed over many books, many about forensics, and ones that he already had at home. There was a few entomology textbooks that he had given her, and a few that he hadn't. He skipped over them. He found a scrapbook covered in blue denim. Hoping that it would yield something helpful, he walked to the couch, sat down, and opened it.

He gasped as he opened the book, and saw the cover page. It was a colorful page with the name 'Gil Grissom' printed in stamped letters. He turned the page in shock. There, on the page, was the syllabus from the first ever lecture that Sara had attended in college.

Flashback

_Sara Sidle walked in to the lecture hall quietly. There were few that were earlier than her. She walked up to the front of the room and sat in the very center of the very first row. She then pulled out the book that Dr. Grissom had recommended that people read before coming to the lecture. It was well worn, as if she had read it many times. Dr. Grissom watched with interest as she also pulled out a notebook and mini tape recorder. She had checked with the staff of the College many times before buying that recorder. Dr. Grissom had even encouraged them to bring them, as well. She had brought many tapes, and seemed very eager to begin. It was too bad that she had to wait another hour and a half before the lecture started. _

_Dr. Grissom smiled to himself. She was so eager, and so pretty. But a student. He shook his head, and looked everywhere but her. The lecture started, and she never removed her stare from him the entire time. She paid strict attention, took notes, and recorded every word he said. Afterwards, she came over while he was packing up his notes and books. She had a few questions. They took 15 minutes, and she still had more. _

"_Why don't you let me take you to dinner, and we can finish my questions," she had offered. He accepted. The rest was history. She showed up at two more lectures that semester, and was just as eager every time. They also went to dinner after those, too. Then he had to return to Vegas, and he hadn't seen her in forever, although they had kept in contact. _

End Flashback.

Gil smiled as he turned the pages. There were the syllabi from other lectures, newspaper clips, printouts of e-mails, and letters. Soon, there were pictures of him, and them together. The last update, or so it seemed, was the pictures of them in the mall photo booth. She had convinced him to go shopping with her, and she was inspired to get them pictures of their first shopping trip together. He had consented. He smiled as he traced the shape of her face. It seemed like a lifetime, though it was only two and a half months ago.

He set the book aside, in a pile to take to the hospital. He returned to the shelf, still surprised by the album about him. He was just about to give up, when he spotted an album in the back, shoved behind all the books. He reached behind, and grabbed it. It was just a plain black book on the outside. Inside, there was a bunch of yellowed newspaper clips. One headline screamed '**Crazy Wife Kills Abusive Husband**' it was followed by the subheading 'Laura Sidle arrested for the murder of her husband, John Sidle'. Gil wasn't sure what to make of this. It was extremely shocking. It seemed that Sara had collected every news article about her parents and family ever published. There was news about the trial, pictures, and her father's obituary. He read it slowly. By the time he was finished reading everything, his eyes were so clouded over with tears that he could barely see. His Sara, his sweetheart, the love of his life, had been through so much in her childhood. He didn't know whether or not to take this album with him to the Hospital. It would upset Sara, and that was the last thing that they both needed. He would try to find a happy album. Even if he had to Photoshop them, he would find happy family pictures.

He abandoned his search, and called Sara.

"I found a good one. Oddly enough, though, it's centered on someone with the exact same name as me, Ms. Sidle. Is there another Gil Grissom that I need to meet, or is someone a little bit in love with an old entomology professor?"

"Silly idiot! I love you, and only you. Bring the album. I want to see it, see if it brings back memories. If not, I'm sending you back on a wild goose chase."

"For you, my darling, anything. Anything that you wish, it shall be my command."

"Tell me what you know."

"I will, babe. Just let me do it in person. I'll bring the album. See you soon!"

"See ya"

"Yep."

He closed his eyes. The only thing on his mind was what he had to tell her, and what she would do when she found out the shadows that she was currently relieved from.

He stood up, and took the denim-covered album with him, leaving the small black one on the coffee table. He looked back, and then proceeded to the hospital with the album of happy memories. The bad ones could wait until she was stronger, both physically and emotionally. With a sigh, he walked into the hospital to show Sara the album.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I love writing cliffhangers. They are my best friends! If you review, and ask nicely, I'll update soon, if my boyfriend doesn't kill me. He wants me to go out with him, and I'm always busy. So, if you don't hear from me for awhile, he dragged me out, and I'm being held captive. I really love him, so I won't mind...

Please review!!


	10. Evil Confrontations with Evil Himself

Hi! I'm really, really sorry that I took so long to update. I should have lotsa time now, as I'm going to have a (almost) snow day tomorrow. I'll write as much as possible.

OK, here goes yet another disclaimer. I own NOTHING. I would like to own EVERYTHING! If I did, the writers would have been back in November. The strike is almost over, though! I searched it, and it's looking up!!!!

OK, we get it. I wish I did, but I don't. Now, Chapter 10...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gil stopped by the gift shop when something caught his eye. There was a book, a children's book that was about 'bugs'. That was seriously the title. "Bugs". Grissom smiled and walked into the shop. He picked up the book, took it to the counter, and bought it. It might enliven the bleak hospital stay for Sara. The doctors wanted her to grow stronger before going out, to their house.

He got into the elevator and rode up to Sara's floor. He stepped out just as Nick and Greg walked in. They acknowledged each other, and Grissom hurried to Sara's room. He was glad that Nick had gone with Greg, maybe keeping him slightly less energetic than usual, because Sara tired easily these days.

"Hey sweetie! I brought you a present..."

"Aw, Gil! You shouldn't have!!"

"But I did, dear!"

"All right, give it here... Oh, you!!!"

It was the bug book. Sara gave Gil a playful shove and smiled. She flipped through it, delighted that she had found something to laugh at. She still had no recollection of anything past two years ago. It was making her really mad.

"Did you bring that album? I want to see it."

"No... I thought I'd leave it in the car."

Sara threw him a dirty look. She was not impressed. He withdrew it from his bag, along with a snack. He had Okayed it with her doctor, as the hospital food was getting to her. She smiled, as he remembered that she was a vegetarian. She opened the album, and flipped slowly through the pages, taking in all of the contents, slowly trying to remember. The doctor had said that her memory might never come back, and that familiar things that might jog her memory.

She smiled at some of the things that she saw in the book about Gil. She struggled to remember things about the lectures, Gil helping as much as he could. She decided to take a break from that.

"Any family albums? Pictures of my family? Mother? Father? Siblings? Did I even have siblings?"

She trailed off after that, deep in thought.

"You have a mother and brother. Your father died when you were little. She lives in San Francisco. I am unsure of where your brother is, you never talk about them. He is married, and has a little girl. That's all that you've told me. I'm sorry. You have no contact information, I've looked."

Sara looked crestfallen at this news. Gil quickly promised that he would do everything in his power to find them. He secretly knew that they would be hard to find. Her mother had switched hospitals so many times, and her brother had disappeared after awhile, and only contacted her once in a lunar eclipse. He was determined to do everything he could to find them. He would search everywhere. Anywhere.

He then remembered that day when he had come in with intentions to bring her flowers, along with the bad news about the man that had left her in this position, Wayne Johnston. He was refusing to help, and lawyering up. He decided that she needed to know, no matter how bad the news. She deserved it.

"Sara,"

"Yea?"

"You know that man that hit you? The one that caused all this?"

"Yes?" She was getting curious as to where this conversation was going.

"Well, we got an ID. Wayne Johnston. He was in there for, well, I forget. Maybe driving stuff? He is definitely our guy."

"But..."

"But what?"

"Gil, I hear that catch in your voice. You are trying to hide something, or disguise it. Gil Grissom! Look at me and tell me! Right now!" Her voice was rising. "You are talking to a CSI here! I am still quite capable of thinking, and observing things that ordinary people would not! Tell me this instant!"

"OK, OK! Listen. He is refusing to talk. We are working on why. We have no idea. We're working on it. Everyone on grave. We're all defying Ecklie by doing it, and we're all loving it. "That's probably him!" He joked as the room phone rang.

"Hello?" Sara answered. She paused, then replied, "Yes, but he is unable to talk."

She paused, put her hand over the phone, and then asked Gil if he was psychic.

"He wants _you_" she hissed. He shook his head, and took the phone.

"Hello, Ecklie. I will come in as soon as I am done visiting my CSI." Pause. Long pause, Sara noticed. Gil winced, then said, yes, my _girlfriend_, Conrad. Get over it."

There was a long, loud tirade coming from the other side of the line. Sara snatched the phone, and yelled at it:

"_Con_rad _Eck_lie. Just because you can't get a girl 'cause you are such an ass, does not mean that Gil and I can not be friendly, or just a _bit_ more than that. Get the heck over it, because if you think that you are going to split us up, you have another thing coming. You fire me, or even think about moving me, Gil _WILL_ quit, and then, not only will the sheriff be pissed, you will have two spots open, and a heck of a lot more people pissed than just the sheriff. Grave will be mad, along with every other person in the lab. You got that?" Not even giving him a chance to answer, she said, "Good _day_ to you _sir_. We will be seeing each other very soon, I presume."

And with that, she slammed down the phone with a triumphant look. Gil just stared at her, and then gave her the longest kiss the two had ever shared. She broke away with a need for air a while later.

"I have NEVER had the nerve to do that. WOW! If that's what dating you gets me, I should have come to my senses five years or more ago. WOW! He's going to be so pissed. But you are the BEST! Come here!"

They engaged on some pretty serious kissing, until Brass came in.

"Umm.. I hate to break up the party, but Ecklie's coming, and he is extremely PISSED!! Just thought I'd give you some advance warning, and good thing, too. You needed it. By the way, Sara, great job. The whole lab and hospital heard you."

They looked up at his voice, and broke apart at his warning. Sara blushed at his praise. Then, Brass left, as he heard Ecklie storming down the hall towards them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, Ecklie knows. How's he going to react? I'm leaning toward evil, but nice is a change, so maybe, maybe not!!!

Heee Hee

REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY, AND THEY TURN INTO UPDATES!!!!!

Just a hint...

Press the dang button!!!!


	11. More Searching, B&E, Small Envelope

OK, it's been a long time. I suck at getting organized, and I had four projects and a test. Here's the next chapter!

Oh, By the way, I don't own anything. Only my imagination and any figments of it.

...Evil Ecklie Evil Ecklie Nice Ecklie Nice Ecklie ...

Brass scurried out of the door, away from Ecklie.

Conrad Ecklie came storming into the room, with an expression of immense fury on his usually smug face. Grissom and Sara were straightening their clothes, and had just finished as Ecklie opened the door.

"What the HECK was that you told me on the phone, Sidle? You had better hope that I misheard you, otherwise you are going to be in search of another job, with no good recommendations from me!" Ecklie practically screamed at her.

"I told you that you are an ass and that you have anger issues, and if you fire me or move me, the entire LVPD will be pissed and form a mutiny. I also want to add that you can go stick your policies down the toilet, with the rest of your career." Sara snapped back.

Gil decided that he would intervene if need be, but he was enjoying watching the love of his life and his worst enemy face off. He just hoped that Sara would be OK physically to face off to Ecklie.

"Sidle! You are fired! You are not to speak to a superior like that!"

Gil decided that NOW was time to step in.

"Conrad, she technically didn't talk back to a superior. You are not at work, and Sara is on leave. She is equal to you, as this is neutral ground."

"Gil, stay out of this" Ecklie warned.

"No, not when you are messing with my CSI, my friend, my Co-Worker, MY GIRLFRIEND!" Gil's voice slowly rose until he was sure that his mother could hear him, and she was far away and deaf.

"Gil! You are herby suspended for not only mouthing off to me, but disobeying lab policies." Ecklie responded.

"Don't make me sound like an ignorant teenager! You are out of your jurisdiction here, Conrad. Go back to the lab. Talk to the under sheriff. You cannot, and will not mess with my CSI and Girlfriend!"

"Gil, Conrad, please!" Came a new voice from the doorway.

Catherine stood there, evaluating the scene.

"Stay out of it..." growled Grisssom.

"You are going to upset Sara's health. Either drop it, or take it outside. You are in a hospital, in a private room. You should be polite, or else you will be kicked out. Gil, I KNOW Sara does NOT want that. Ecklie, not so much. Sara, the doctor asked me to tell you that shouting at your bosses' boss is not going to help your condition." Catherine responded. Ecklie looked from Gil to Catherine to Sara.

"What condition? She is fine, other than a few scratches." He wondered out loud.

"You ASS! You come in here, thinking that she's all fine, without even thinking! You didn't find out her progress? YOU IDIOT!" Gil yelled at Ecklie. He broke off what would have been an excellent tirade at Catherine's look.

"She has amnesia. She can only remember a few years into the past." Gil said in a normal, slightly strained voice. Under his breath, he muttered "You idiotic ass."

"Gil, that's enough." Sara piped up from the bed. "Please, go finish your search. Please?"

"OK, as soon as he" he jabbed a thumb in Ecklie's direction, "leaves. Which should be now? Go rethink your decisions, Conrad. Go!" Grissom replied.

"Good bye Willows, Grissom, Sidle." Ecklie said. With that, he turned on his heel and left.

"Catherine, please stay here with Sara. I'm going back on the wild goose chase that she is sending me on." Gil asked. Catherine nodded. Gil kissed Sara and left the room at once, heading back to her apartment.

Catherine and Sara fell into a conversation about men, and their good and bad habits, and how good a kisser their loves were. It was interesting to find out things about their two co-workers/lovers.

Gil went directly to the apartment, and went inside. It was just as he had left it, with one difference. The album that he had left on the table was missing. He looked all over, but it had disappeared. He was curious to where it had gone, but put it in the back of his mind as he set to his search. He went through the boxes in her closets, and found an album of the Grave CSIs. There were pictures, newspaper clippings, articles, captions, and little snippets about them in Sara's handwriting. There were several pages devoted to each CSI, and all of the lab techs. He looked at each with great attention. He set it in a pile to go to the hospital with him, for Sara. He continued his search.

Nothing else of interest came up, and it was time to go back to Sara. He gathered his stuff, grabbed the one album, marked 'My Lab Family' and left, locking the door. He noticed that the handle around the lock was scratched. He thought nothing of it, until he got to his car, and the memory of the missing album hit him. The lock, the album... Someone had broken in! They had taken the album with them. He thought. Was there anything else missing? Anything else of value? No. Thank God. He got into his SUV, limp with relief, until he realized that it was NOT GOOD that the apartment had been broken into. He started his car, maneuvered out of the parking garage. After he was on the road, he flipped his cell open.

"Brass."

"Jim, its Gil."

"Oh, hi Gil! How's Sara?"

"Better. Sort of. Listen, someone broke into the apartment. They took an album filled with important info that Sara MUST NOT see."

"Oh. Can she know about it?"

"I'd rather not. Please just investigate quietly. Find our suspect from Sara's case. Maybe he did it."

"Got ya. Go make Sara feel better."

"Yes Sir. Bye Jim."

"Bye Gil"

Grissom snapped his phone shut just as he pulled into the hospital parking garage. He showed the attendant the pass that he had been issued so that he could come and go and it would be added to the bill. He got out of his car.

As he stepped out of the car, a small white envelope fell from his seat to the floor in the car. It went unnoticed by the hurried entomologist. He went to the elevator, and went to Sara's room.

"Hi Sweetie, how are you doing'?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You know what to do. Press the button. You can ask for a sneak peek too...


	12. Answers, Letters, Threats

Glad you all liked Chapter 11! Thank you to all who reviewed! I can't sleep, so this may be long, and you may get two chapters!

Thanks so much to my beta, Peggy. You are wonderful!

I don't own anything. I wish I did. I don't. Oh well, life goes on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Test of Faith

Chapter 12

Answers, Letters, Threats

"Just fine, thanks! Got a new nickname for me, Gil?" asked Catherine, grinning.

"No, I was talking to my girlfriend," Gil replied.

Catherine pointed to Sara, fast asleep on the bed. "She fell asleep about an hour after you left. I went to the cafeteria, came back, and she was still sleeping. Guess she was tired."

"I guess. If you want, you can go home now. I'm gonna stay here," Gil replied.

"I'll take off. Be back later though. I may bring Lindsay on the way to school."

"That sounds good. Bye, Cath."

"Bye, Gil." With that, Catherine turned and left.

Gil turned around after watching her leave and sat in the chair that Catherine had just vacated. He opened the album that he had brought, and flipped through it. The first page was of him. There were five pages on each person, and he was honored to be first. The first page had his name on it in big, bold, colorful letters. The next four pages contained articles, pictures, and this.

_Gilbert Grissom, Gil, Supervisor.__Sweet, kind, caring.__Not very good at organization or __paperwork.__Wonderful__ CSI, supervisor, person.__Can be strict, but that's what keeps us moving in the right direction.__Reason I came and stayed in Vegas._

Gil was shocked. He looked over at the sleeping form on the bed listening to her breathe. He knew she liked him, loved him even, but he never knew about this. He felt like he was intruding, like this was private. He told himself to stop, but he was intrigued. He flipped through looking at the pictures and articles that Sara had saved of him. They only went up to a few years ago, so he assumed that was when she had put the album together.

He flipped the page over and saw that the next section was labeled 'Catherine' in the same lettering that his name had been in. He looked for her little profile, and found it on the third page. It read;

_Catherine Willows, Cath, CSI.__Single mother, good at it, too.__Caring, kind.__Likes Warrick.__You can tell.__Can be sarcastic.__Sensitive.__One dang good CSI, mother, person.__Wonderful __person_

Gil was amazed at the description. He was sure that Sara had never told Cath that she was a wonderful person…ever. He was learning a lot from this album, and he had only seen eight pages. The next section was Warrick. The same lettering was used for his name. Gil was recognizing a pattern. Warrick's profile read;

_Warrick Brown.__Warrick, Rick__ Sensitive to others feelings.__Likes Catherine.__Caring.__I feel bad that I had to investigate him at first.__Hoping for a stronger friendship. Nice, good friend.__Strong._

Gil was, again, surprised. Sara certainly did not show her feelings, especially at work. Next was Nick.

_Nick Stokes, Nick.__Nice, brotherly.__Texan, definitely.__Sensitive, strong.__Great friend.__He's definitely passionate about his job._

Gil was learning a lot about Sara, and her feelings about the team. Greg was next.

_Greg Sanders, Greg, Greggo.__Awesome CSI and person.__I can't think of any words to describe him.__Loves jokes, takes Gil seriously.__Very seriously. Gil gives him a hard time sometimes, but Greggo takes it well.__We all love him. GO GREG!_

That ended the CSIs. Next were the lab techs. Hodges was first. His entry was very short.

_David Hodges.__Hodges.__Suck up._

That was it. All of it. He still had five pages, though. Next, he was surprised to find Ecklie.

_Conrad Ecklie, Ecklie.__Idiot.__Ass.__Suck Up.__Evil._

That didn't surprise Grissom, given the recent exchange between the two. He skimmed the rest of the pages, finding description of everyone. When he was done, he sat back, and a new thought popped into his head. The missing album…the one that he was sure he had left right there. It had not been there…at all. His thoughts drifted to Wayne Johnston, and how he might be involved. His prints were in the system, and maybe he had left some at the apartment.

Just then, Gil jumped out of the chair dropping the album. Sara awoke with a start.

"Gil! Honey, what's up?" she asked sleepily.

"Nothing. Just a call from work. Go back to sleep, sweetie. I have to go in, but I'll send Greggo and Nick to sit with you." He went to leave tripping over the album on the floor. "Oh and here. I got this at your apartment. I think you'll enjoy it. I know I did!" He smiled at her, and left. She just stared after him for a moment, and then turned her attention to the album.

Gil went into the garage and opened his door. He spotted something small and white on the floor of his car. He bent down and picked it up. It was the small white envelope that had been placed in his car earlier. On it was his typewritten name. He opened the envelope, and pulled out the typewritten letter. It said

_**Dr. Gilbert Grissom, **_

_**Yes, you know who I am.**__**Yes, by now you have probably figured out what I have done.**__**That album you are looking for, the black album you carelessly left on the coffee table is now in my possession.**__**I took it.**__**I broke into the apartment.**__**You didn't even notice.**__**That makes you feel uneasy, doesn't it?**__**Well, I'm glad.**__**You deserve it, after what you have put me through.**__**I am glad that I now have a bargaining chip.**__**You can bet I'll be using it.**__**You don't want your precious girlfriend to know about her past, and the horrors that haunted her until that terrible accident.**__**Well, I have the only record she has of them**____** and**____** if you never want her to see them, you had better give me whatever I **__**want regardless**__** of what your superiors or the laws dictate. **_

_**I will be contacting you by mail, by e-mail, through the lab, through your colleagues, by any means possible to tell you my demands.**__**One slip up and your precious Sara will know the horrors that have haunted her for as long as she can remember, well, before that **__**dreadful**__** accident she had.**__**Better start preparing yourself for the worst.**__**If she finds out, she might self-destruct.**__**You have been warned.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Your Worst Fear**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK, going to work on Chapter 13 now. Bye!

Just a hint- if you ask for a sneak peek, I will update faster, like just after I send the peek. Just a hint... I will still send the peek, though.

Viki


	13. Calls, More Threats, Meetings

Here's the next chapter!

Thanks are due to Peggy, my beta. Thank you so much!

I don't own anything…anything at all. Oh well. I'm over it yet again. I did get one of the video games though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Test of Faith

Chapter 13

Calls, More Threats, Meetings

Gil Grissom just stood there with his mouth hanging open. He read the letter twice, and he was still processing the information that the letter contained as his cell phone rang. The caller ID said 'Unknown Caller'. His heart began beating faster as he answered.

"Grissom."

"You are not to go back to that apartment with the intention of scanning it for evidence." The high-pitched voice sounded suspiciously like it had been changed with helium. "You may still return but not with any forensic tools. I have warned you."

"Wait," Gil said. "Why are you doing this?"

"I am getting you back for ruining my life. You should never have messed with me," the voice said. And, with that, the line went dead.

For a while, Gil stared at the open phone. Then he called Brass.

"Jim, this is Gil. We have a problem. I can't let anyone go to Sara's apartment to investigate. Otherwise, the missing album will be given to Sara, and I cannot let that happen. SHE MUST NOT SEE IT!"

"OK, Gil, calm down. I haven't sent anyone over there yet. So, we are fine. I promise."

"Jim, have a cruiser drive by every so often. Check that everything is all right. Please?"

Gil heard Jim mutter something that sounded like "yes, sure."

"Thanks."

"Sure thing. I have to go. The ever so friendly Conrad wants to see me. And, boy, is he pissed! Bye, Gil."

"Bye, Jim."

As Grissom closed the phone, he could swear he heard Ecklie's voice yelling over Jim's. "Brass, I need to talk to you. NOW!" He hoped Jim would be all right.

He pulled out of the garage at the hospital and started toward home. His mind wandered to the letter; and as he drove, he thought. What if he just went and looked around? And, what if he just so happened to have some red creeper, a brush, and print lifting tape in his bag that went from the hospital to the house and vice versa. He had been taking clothes to Sara every day, and his print stuff and camera would fit in the duffel easily. Too bad he didn't have any with him. He suddenly realized that-while he had been thinking he had absently driven to the lab. He almost laughed out loud. Then, he took off inside the building with the duffel at his side. He went straight to his office and to his supply cabinet.

From inside, he pulled the fingerprint powder he had created himself, two brushes, and plenty of print lifters. He was satisfied that no one had seen him. He stuffed them into the duffel bag with Sara's dirty clothes and carried it out with two books, so that it looked like he had gone in for the two books. He stepped out and was nearly knocked over by a janitor walking by with a cart laden with cleaning supplies. He shook his head trying to clear it.

Then he bumped into the one person he did NOT want to see. Ecklie was standing right there sneering at him. "I'd watch where I was going if I were you, Gil. You could seriously harm someone."

"You know who should be watching? You and those idiots from janitorial who come barreling down the hall with those huge carts. That's who! I was almost knocked over by one of them… and then you. Let me through. I need to get back to my house, so I can get Sara some clean clothes. Then, I need to get back to the hospital where Sara is currently recovering."

"Gil, you must not be getting enough sleep. Janitorial services don't come in for another three hours. You couldn't have seen them."

"I know what I... CRAP!" Gil realized what that meant. "CRAP!" He yelled as he flew to his car. A new letter was waiting for him on the seat.

_**Gil, **_

_**I thought you might have learned from my little phone call. I hoped you did, but I have sources that tell me that you retrieved your special print powder from its hiding place. Tisk, Tisk. You should know better, Gil. If you even think about it, I will personally hand Ms. Sidle the album you so desperately want to keep hidden from her. I am willing to give you a second chance. **__**Please,**__** don't mess it up. You are to watch for another message. Be **__**forewarned. It**__** may be in a code, so you had better be ready. You could even bring your little group of mad scientists into this. They would all LOVE to help find **__**me. **__**I am willing to bet. **__**I will haunt you. **__**I can promise you that. I will always be your worst fear. Be aware of that. **_

_**Know that I am always watching...**_

_**Your Worst Fear **_

_**Nightmare**_

Gil looked at the letter in disbelief. It was amazing how one person, now identified as Nightmare, could hold so much power over him. He was shocked.

He pulled out his phone and sat in the driver's seat of his car.

"Cath. it's Gil. Please meet me in my office in an hour. It is extremely urgent."

"How urgent, Gil? Lindsay and I are gonna go see Sara."

"Cath, I really need you there. It's about Sara's case."

"Oh! OK, Gil, I'll be there."

"Good. Tell Warrick."

"OK, I have to call him though. I don't know where he is." Just then, Gil heard a man, sounding suspiciously like Warrick, call Catherine from the other room.

"You don't have to call him. I can hear him. Cath, you two are so obvious. Just admit it. Have Warrick call Nick. I'll get Greg. He should be here. I hope. Call him anyway. Sara must _not_ know. I'm sending Brass to sit with her. I also want someone with her at all times. I'll explain later. I have to go. Bye."

"Bye, Gil"

Gil then drove home and got to work printing the house. He sincerely hoped that Nightmare was not watching. It would have been very bad. He finished printing the door handle, and the coffee table. He found five prints. He had also installed a security system, and replaced the locks. He locked the door with the new key. As far as I can see, the whole purple part about the clothes is unnecessary to the story. I deleted it.

He called Brass again.

"Brass" Jim sounded frustrated.

"Jim, it's Gil again."

"Yes?"

"I would like you to – no - I am demanding that you put an armed guard outside Sara's hospital room. I want 24/7 coverage, no laxity. I want Sara to be protected every second of every minute of every hour of every day. Make it your top priority. Do you understand?"

"For the most part. Why Gil?"

I have just received a letter from an anonymous person warning me about me investigating this maze he is making me go through. He has told me that one slip and Sara will see that album. As I am not ready for that to happen, I am asking you to guard her room. I would also like someone in the room when I am not there. I can ask the team, but we have to try and solve this case."

"OK Gil, I'll see what I can do. Anything else?"

"No, that's it, thanks Jim."

"Anything for you and your team Gil."

"Bye, Jim. Thanks again."

"Take care, Gil, both you and Sara."

"I will. See you soon Jim."

"Will do. Bye."

Grissom drove toward the lab hitting what seemed like a red light every time he went by an intersection. He dropped the prints off in the print lab, telling the tech to put them at the top of her pile. Then he dashed to his office where everyone was waiting.

"OK, I have some news regarding Sara's case. Or, at least, I think I do." Grissom started. "I was looking at home for some albums to help jog Sara's memory. I found a few, but one stood out amongst the others. It was a scrapbook filled with articles and pictures about her family. Her family was not very happy; and they were split up after her father died, and her mother was put into an asylum. She was put into foster care and her brother disappeared. Sara saved all of the articles and put them in a scrapbook. I found it and carelessly left it on the coffee table in her apartment. Later, an unknown person who I now know as 'Nightmare' took it. He is threatening to show Sara this album, and that is not good. It would upset her terribly. I found prints at the apartment, and they need to be processed. You MUST NOT tell anyone about this at all. He has informed me that he will contact me through any means possible. So far, it has been notes and phone calls. No one else may know about this. It is top priority right now. I also think that there is inside help. Trust no one. Any questions?"

Horrified, the team looked at him. They all had questions, but they were all afraid of the answers...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Thank you for reading. Please, push the button to review. Another chapter will be coming soon.

Viki


	14. Answers, Conditions, Homecoming

I own nothing

I own nothing. I own only the characters and circumstances that I have created in my mind.

Thank you to Peggy, my wonderful, awesome beta!

Thank you to all those who have reviewed so far! You and Peggy motivate me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Test of Faith

Chapter 14

Answers, Conditions, Homecoming

Nick was the first to speak. "What can we do to stop this 'Nightmare' person? He has obviously thought this through very well."

Grissom opened his mouth to respond when his pager went off. The prints were processed. He looked at them and turned. He half jogged and half ran to the print lab.

"Please, tell me we have a match," Gil begged the tech.

She silently handed him the paper. It had come back to an Annie Whitman. He looked, but there was no record. She worked in the casino at the Bellagio; and, therefore, she was printed. He took the paper back to his office where the team stood waiting.

Gil told them the news. They listened. Then, Warrick volunteered to take Catherine and find this Annie Whitman. Gil nodded and motioned for Greg and Nick to follow him. He jumped as his phone rang. The caller ID read 'Desert Palms Hospital'. Gil panicked, and Nick grabbed the phone.

While Grissom stared at him, Nick answered, "Hello?"

"This is Dr. Motema from Desert Palms. Is this Gil?"

Nick responded as Grissom watched. "No, ma'm. This is Nick Stokes. Mr. Grissom is… um… currently unavailable."

"Would you please tell him to call me back? I have some good news."

"Oh! Here he is, Dr. Motema." As he handed the phone over, he mouthed, "Good news."

"Hello, this is Grissom," Grissom said shakily.

"Dr. Grissom! I have some wonderful news about Ms. Sidle! She doesn't know yet, but we have decided that she can be discharged under some conditions. She has improved greatly since her arrival. The only thing she has, yet, to recover from is the amnesia. I have seen the albums you have brought her. They have really helped. Her short-term memory has improved greatly as well." The doctor sounded genuinely happy for Sara.

"What are the conditions?" Gil asked.

"I'll explain them when she leaves. Does she have someone she can stay with? We are not going to allow her to stay alone."

"Of course. I'll be there about 5:00," Gil responded while planning the next few weeks in his head.

"See you then."

"Thank you, doctor. Bye."

"Good-bye, Dr. Grissom."

Smiling happily, Gil snapped the phone shut. He turned to Nick and Greg and said, "Sara's coming home!"

They both grinned and immediately offered to help Grissom get her home. He told them that their help would be appreciated; he would tell them what they could do later.

They walked to the layout room where they began pouring over the evidence in Sara's case. There were pictures of the car and of the fingerprints that Gil had found in the apartment, as well as, the pictures of their locations. There was also a list of her injuries. Gil, Nick and Greg were concentrating so hard that they didn't hear Cath and Warrick come in.

"You all look so studious!" Warrick teased. Startled out of their concentration, they all looked up.

"We were going through evidence and trying to analyze it, 'Rick." Greg pointed out. "Good news, though. Sara's being released!"

"Awesome!" replied Warrick at the same time Catherine said "Great!" They looked at each other, then quickly in the other direction, both turning bright red.

After awhile, Gil stood up and told them he had to go get Sara. He also had some calls to make.

Even though he was extremely tense, Jim answered the phone casually, "Brass."

An unusually cheery voice came on the other line. "Hello Jim! I have good news!"

Gil could hear the built up tension in his voice. "It had better be good, Gil. I am a bit… erm… tense at the moment."

"Well, this might add a bit. Sara is being released! Isn't that great? The bad part is, now, we have to follow her everywhere to make sure that Nightmare doesn't get to her before we get to him. She will need a guard at all times."

"That is great, Gil. I will just pull one of my team members off of their duties to protect your girlfriend." With the tension finally getting to him, Jim snapped. He realized that what he said had been incredibly out of context. "Gil, I am so sorry..." He started.

Gil stopped him immediately. "Jim. Just let it go. This is getting to all of us. I have actually snapped at the poor dog." Jim was taken aback at the thought of Gil yelling at the dog that resided with the happy couple. Gil spoiled that dog well.

"Thanks, Gil."

"Take care, Jim. I'll get you the details of where Sara will be at all times. She will never be alone, but we want to get this over with without her seeing that album until she is ready."

"OK, Gil. Give Sara an extra hug for me."

Grissom grinned all the way to the SUV that was ready and waiting for him in the parking area. He got in and closed the door. He sighed in relief when a quick scan of the vehicle revealed no trace of Nightmare at all. He called Nick and Greg and told them to meet him at Desert Palms.

Gil met the guys in the lobby of the hospital. After they had gone over the master plan for Sara's return home, they made their way up to Sara's room. When they got there, they found Sara awake, dressed, and waiting. She looked surprised to see Nick and Greg there, but she quickly got over it. She smiled warmly, gave each of them a hug, and quickly kissed Gil. The doctor came in just then.

"Dr. Grissom! How nice to see you here! And Mr. Stokes and Mr. Sanders! How great that Sara has such great friends to take care of her! Mr. Grissom, since you are listed as her contact, I need to speak to you in the hallway, please," Dr. Motema said.

"Of course, doctor. Nick, Greg, please help Sara get her things together." Gil said. When Nick and Greg nodded and turned to Sara, he motioned for the doctor to go out in the hallway. As they left, he heard Sara tell the guys to sit, and that she would pack herself. Gil smiled and called into the room, "Sweetie, they're there to help. Let them!"

She responded, "Yes, dear!"

Knowing that she would not heed his advice, Gil smiled. He turned to the doctor who was waiting patiently.

"Dr. Grissom, as you know, we have a few conditions for Ms. Sidle's release. Since she is still feeling the effects of amnesia, we are insisting that she stay with someone. She, also, has to come in for regular checkups. She cannot lift things heavier that 15 pounds until we give the all clear. I understand what her job requires, and that she wants to return to work. Until we give the all clear, I am insisting that she stay in the lab and not go out into the field. She is also not supposed to have a lot of physical activity. Does that sound reasonable?"

"Yes, of course! She and I are living together, so that shouldn't be a problem. Lab policy states that she cannot work in the field until the doctor gives the word, so that works out perfectly. As for physical activity, what does that restrict? She goes for a run everyday before shift. Is that what you mean? Is she totally cut off from that, or can she just cut back?" Gil asked.

"Good question. I would have her take a short break. But then, take the runs slowly. Maybe turn them into walks. She should slowly increase the amount of exercise she gets every day," the doctor responded.

"OK, sounds great! Can I take her now?"

"Yes. You have to sign discharge papers, but Sara already has. So, just sign and leave!"

"Thank you, so much, doctor! You have been such a tremendous help since the accident."

"No problem, Dr. Grissom. Just doing my job. Let's go sign those papers!"

"Yes! Let's go."

They went back into the room. Gil had to laugh as he entered. Greg and Nick were holding Sara to the bed. Catherine and Warrick, who had appeared while the doctor was talking to Gil, were packing her bag. Sara looked madder than a wet hen. The others looked very cheerful. They, finally, had Sara sitting while everyone else was doing something.

"Sweetie, I told you to let them help you," Gil said innocently.

"Don't you 'sweetie' me, Gilbert Grissom! You knew perfectly well that they would do that! You told them to! I am going to get you!" Sara tried to get off the bed, but Nick and Greg had her pinned down well. Gil laughed again. Then handed the doctor the signed release forms. The doctor took them, looked at Nick and Greg, and said, "Let her go, boys. She's free!"

Sara jumped out of bed and made a beeline for the door. The doctor waved as Sara and Gil left followed by the rest of the team. Greg reached the SUV first. He held open Sara's door while Gil helped her in. Both men went to their seats. Because they had to go over the notes from the suspect's answers, Nick grabbed a ride with Warrick and Catherine to the lab.

Gil walked Sara to the front door of the townhouse. Greg was in awe. He would be the first to visit the townhouse where Gil and Sara lived…together. Wow. He grabbed Sara's duffel out of the seat beside him and gathered a few stray balloons and flowers that hadn't made it to the house, yet. He stepped into the house behind the couple. A huge dog wagging its tail greeted them. Gil waved him away from Sara and showed Greg where to put the bag and plants. Sara immediately went over to the bag and started unpacking. She bent over and started pulling stuff out. She paused and pulled out Gil's red creeper, print brushes, lifters, and camera.

"Gilbert Grissom. What the hell are these doing in my bag?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cliffhanger!

Please, press that little bluish button!

Viki


	15. Confrontations and Meetings

OK, I posted last chapter a long time ago

OK, I posted last chapter a long time ago. I'm so sorry that it took so long. Soccer season started and life took over. I'll give you a nice long chapter for the wait.

Thank you to Peggy, my wonderful, awesome beta!

By the way, I'm not very happy with the finale episode. This chapter is dedicated to Warrick.

I don't own CSI; CBS does.

When we last left off, Sara was returning home after being in the hospital with a case of amnesia due to a car accident. She is being threatened by an anonymous person know as 'Nightmare', but Gil has yet to reveal that to her. As we enter this scene, Gil is being asked by a very angry Sara why there are CSI tools in her overnight bag from the hospital.

Test of Faith

Chapter 15

Confrontations and Meetings

"Well, honey, those were there to...um...I didn't have enough room in my kit."

"Gilbert, that flimsy excuse is not going to get by me. Tell me the truth." Sara said a bit loudly. Greg looked at the two of them in surprise. They were so happy in the car. He knew that Sara had a slight temper at being left out of things, but he had never seen her actually get mad at Grissom.

"Honey, really, does it matter?"

"Yes, Gil, it does. I have been left out of everything for a long time. Since the accident, you have watched me like a hawk. Now, what the hell are your crime-scene tools doing in my clothing bag? Tell me NOW!"

"Sara, they were in there because I went right from a scene to the house and then to the hospital. After the scene, I had to rush to see you before shift again. You know Ecklie. If I was even thirty seconds late, he would have my head. I wanted to have a nice long visit with you. I missed you. OK?" Gil noticed Greg and was very cautious when explaining.

Sara accepted the excuse this time, but she still looked suspicious. Gil sighed in relief, and then he told her to sit down. He directed Greg to the kitchen, told him where the cups were, and asked him to get three glasses of ice water. Greg happily agreed, and left the room quickly. Sara stood until Gil gently pushed her onto the couch.

"Sweetie, Greg is going to stay here with you while I am at work. OK?" Gil started to unpack the bag, and to stow the tools in his kit for later.

"Why?" Sara responded.

"The doctor said that you are not to be left alone. Everyone is going to take turns staying with you, including me and Brass."

"Why are they coming here? I'm going to be at the lab, so they don't have to." Sara said defiantly.

"Sara, you cannot go back to work."

"And why not? Because I'm still unstable? GIL! I want to go back TONIGHT!"

"Lab policy states..."

"I DON"T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT LAB POLICY! SINCE WHEN DO YOU? DO YOU REMEMBER THE FACT THAT WE ARE VIOLATING LAB POLICY BY BEING TOGETHER? ANSWER ME THAT, GILBERT!"

"Sara, be reasonable. No one knew about that. No one knew that there was any violation! Therefore, there was no reason to worry about it, until anyone found out about it. This is different. Do you want Ecklie to fire you? Do you?" Sara shook her head. "Good. Then you will stay here until Dr. Motema gives the all clear. Got it?"

"Yes sir! Gosh, you don't have to lecture me. While you are gone, Greg and I are going to find some home movies to watch or some picture albums to look through, and we are going to call my parents. By the way, I have some questions about them. Where were they when I was in the hospital? I would think that they would come visit me. What about siblings?"

"Sara. I don't know how to say this."

"Say what, Gil?"

"Your parents are both dead, don't you remember?"

"You know very well that I do NOT, Gil! How did they die?" Sara became very upset.

"I was insensitive. I'm so sorry. They... died...in a car crash when you were seven. That's why you and your brother went into foster care. He was released soon after that. He was too old, but he was not old enough to care for a seven year old by himself. No one here has heard from him since."

"Oh."

"Sar..."

"Gil, it's OK, really. Just go. Greg and I will watch a movie. Go catch the bad guys." Sara gave him a small half-smile.

"I love you, sweetie."

"Me, too. See you after shift."

Gil went to the kitchen and gave Greg strict instructions. Then he went back through the living room where Sara was still seated.

"Give me a call if ANYTHING goes wrong. Or, you can just call me anyway. Either way, make sure that Greg behaves. I promise the rest of the team will take more shifts than he will."

Sara laughed. "Just go. We'll be fine. Love you."

"Love you, too." He kissed her and then left in a hurry. He arrived at his office, got the assignments, and beat the team to the break room.

After assignments had been handed out, Gil sat in his office and sighed. It had been a long day. He let his mind wander until there was a sharp rap on the door. He looked up and, seeing that it was the mail, called "Come on in!"

Marc, the mail guy, deposited his mail on his desk like he did every other day. He then slid out of the office to deliver the rest of the night's mail.

There was a letter with no postmark and no return address at the bottom of the pile. It simply read 'Gilbert Grissom' on the front. His breathing started quickening. He slid it open, wondering what Nightmare could want now.

_Dr. Grissom; _

_I have decided that the threat of just showing your beloved Sara that stupid album of pictures and newspaper clips is just, well, stupid. Now, I have a new demand. I would like to meet her. This album of hers is fascinating. I want to meet the girl that hid in the closet with her brother as her mother killed her father. The __girl has__ no memory of anything before two years ago. Please bring her to the Bellagio hotel, room 561 at 7:00pm on Monday. We shall have a nice chat. If you do not follow through, I will find my own means of getting my hands on her. Please follow my directions. I don't want to hurt her, just talk. _

_Signed, _

_Nightmare_

Thoughts raced around Gil's head. What the hell should he do? Sara was sure to get hurt whatever he did. Maybe hiding her somewhere...

A call interrupted his thinking. "Hello?" He answered it.

"Hey you! Where on earth did we put the movie '27 Dresses'? Greg...I mean _**I**_ wanted to watch it…and the dog treats for the puppy."

Gil laughed. "So Greg wants to watch that movie?"

"No, I said 'I'. Where is it? We've looked all over."

"It's in the DVD cupboard. The dog treats are in the cupboard above the stove. Are you sure it's just you that's going to watch that movie? You sounded a bit anxious when I asked..."

"Yes, Gilbert. I'm sure."

They chatted for a bit after that, until Greg yelled to Sara, asking where to find the chocolate chips for the popcorn, and Sara yelled back that that was gross.

Gil smiled as he closed the phone until his eyes fell back on the letter sitting in front of him.

Meanwhile, Catherine, Warrick, and Nick were waiting for Brass to bring in the woman whose prints had been in Sara's apartment. Brass looked grim when he came in. He looked like they were not going to like the news he was bringing.

"Guys, you and Gil are not going to like this. Annie Whitman was recently hospitalized. She was the victim of the hit-and-run that Ecklie's crew worked two days ago. She was unconscious until two hours ago, and she is unavailable even if she is the primary suspect. I told her attorney to call me when they are available to talk. It will be a week or more, though." Brass explained apologetically.

"Damn." Warrick said. "We now have no main leads. What the hell are we gonna tell Griss?"

"The truth, I guess," replied Nick. "Who wants to be the carrier of this happy news?"

"How 'bout me and you, Nick?" asked Brass. "I wanted to ask you something anyway..."

"OK. Let's go then."

"So...ummm...what now?" asked Warrick.

"Let's see what else we can do about this 'Nightmare' person that Gil is so worried about. He put the letters in the evidence box, right?" Cath replied.

"Yes, he did," said Warrick. "Let's go."

As they were walking towards the evidence room, Catherine stumbled over a broom that had fallen from the cleaning cart parked in the middle of the hallway. Warrick reached over and caught her before she hit the floor. He helped her regain her balance, and they stood arm in arm for a minute before Catherine drew away. Embarrassed, she looked away. When Warrick asked if she was OK, her face turned bright red and she muttered, "I'm fine." The easy banter that had taken place earlier as they came into the lab that morning was long forgotten. There was an uneasy silence in its place.

They reached the evidence locker with no further accidents. They took out all the letters that Gil had received and set their open kits next to them on the table. Warrick split the pile of letters in half and gave Catherine a stack. They set to work, occasionally discussing small, unimportant finds, but mostly working in silence.

The silence was broken when Warrick suddenly stood up, swearing as his knees banged against the table. "I found it!"

"Found what?" Catherine questioned, still startled by the sudden burst of words from her partner.

"A partial! I'm going to get this to prints ASAP." Warrick threw over his shoulder as he jogged out of the layout room.

"I'll be here, looking for more!" Catherine responded. As soon as Warrick was gone, she let out the breath she had not known she was holding. She then looked at the letters over and over and searched for more chance evidence that Griss and the others had missed.

Meanwhile, Grissom was pondering what to do about his dilemma. He would NOT put Sara's life on the line. Whatever it took, she would remain oblivious to the fact that there was a mystery stalker that wanted to meet her and treat her to the horrors of her past. Something clicked in his mind as he was thinking. Nightmare did not know what Sara looked like. He only had pictures of her as a child. Now, if only Catherine or Sofia would go along with the plan that was busily forming in his mind.

"Willows" Catherine absentmindedly answered her phone without checking the caller ID.

"What do you think of meeting this Nightmare guy?"

"Grissom?" Catherine was confused.

"Yes. What are you doing on Monday at 7:00 pm?"

"Working. You know that. Meeting this guy? How?"

"Well, he wants to meet Sara. He doesn't know what Sara looks like, as far as we know. If I show up with a female CSI, he may not know the difference. If you want to, you can pose as Sara."

"Well, I'm always up for an adventure. It's going to be safe, right? A uniform is going to be there, right?"

"Undercover, of course. Well, you officially have next Monday off, due to business pertaining to the most important case right now." Grissom sounded a bit hesitant, but he hid it well.

"Where would you like to meet? To discuss details, to get there, you know?"

"My place. No, wait. Sara's apartment. The address... You know it, right?"

"Yes, Gil. Meet you there 3pm Monday."

"3pm? Wow, a bit early?"

"Not if I'm going to be Sara. Better make it 2 pm."

"Whatever. Just be there, Catherine."

"Will do, Boss."

Grissom sighed as he hung up the phone. It was going to be a long weekend.

Sara and Greg were having a great time. They had found the movie and the dog treats. Greg had a bit of fun with crazy popcorn mixes, but Sara stuck with regular old Movie Theater Butter. They watched several movies of every Genre, including 'One Missed Call', 'When a Stranger Calls', 'Disturbia', 'The Cat in the Hat', 'Scooby Doo', and the first Harry Potter movie (the best one, according to Greg). Sara was exhausted, and Greg saw that. But, when he asked if she wanted to go to bed, she insisted that she was fine. When she fell asleep in the middle of a horror movie, Greg knew she was lying. He turned off the television, shifted Sara into a more comfortable position on the couch, and went to sit in the kitchen. When he got there, he saw that it was a disaster. It looked like a tornado had hit it. Since he did not want to get on Grissom's nerves and get decomp for three months, he set to work cleaning up the kitchen.

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review for me, to let me know how I'm doing!


	16. Meetings and Lies

Wow, it's been more than a month already

Wow, it's been awhile! Time really flies sometimes! Here's yet another chapter...

I am really sorry that this took so long. The next chapter will be up sooner, I promise!

By the way, I do not own CSI or any of the characters.

Test of Faith

Chapter 16

Meetings and Lies

When Grissom returned to his house the next morning, he was amazed to find the kitchen and living room spotless. Greg had done a wonderful job cleaning up. Sara was still fast asleep on the couch. Gil smiled at this and turned to find Greg, snoring loudly, sprawled on the floor next to the loveseat. It appeared that he had fallen off while asleep. Grissom chuckled and then went over to Greg's sleeping form. He knelt down and nudged Greg awake; Greg sat up, still half asleep.

"Thank you so very much, Greg, for staying with her." Grissom whispered so he wouldn't wake Sara.

"No problem, Griss! We had a lot of fun. Any time!" Greg replied.

"Did she give you any trouble about resting or things like that?"

"She claimed that she wasn't tired, but she fell asleep on the couch. I made sure that she was comfortable, and then I took care of the mess we made. I came back to watch the news until you came home, but I must have fallen asleep. She was very good about letting me do stuff for her. She must have been tired!"

"Ok, thank you again, Greg. Would you like some coffee, or do you want to go home and sleep?"

"As good as that offer for coffee sounds, I'll take option two. I'm beat. 'Night! Or I should say 'Morning!' Bye!" Greg stood up, stretched, collected his belongings, and then headed out the door. Gil turned his attention to making coffee knowing that Sara would want some later and that he could use a cup or two now, as well.

Monday morning right after shift, Gil slipped into the bed next to Sara and slept until noon. He then proceeded to get Sara out of the house by sending her on a shopping trip with Greg, Nick, and Warrick who had graciously volunteered to be her chauffeurs and companions until either she was exhausted or Gil gave the all clear. Sara was unaware that Gil and Catherine had both taken a day off.

Ecklie was not pleased either. When Gil and Catherine had gone to him on Sunday night, he had responded "What the hell do you mean? We are already understaffed! Now both my supervisor and my fill-in supervisor are gone, leaving THREE CSIs to handle a full night's work."

"It is one night, Conrad. Would you like to be permanently understaffed when I am unable to protect one of my CSIs because you will not accept the fact that I am taking a day off? Something that I almost never do."

Ecklie and Grissom stared angrily at each other for five full minutes, and then Ecklie, muttering under his breath, dismissed Gil from his office. As Gil exited the office, he pulled out his phone.

"Brown"

"Warrick, hey! I have a favor to ask."

"Go ahead, Griss. I'm listening."

"Can you fill in for Catherine tomorrow night? She and I are doing some outside investigation on Sara's case."

"Sure. Be careful, Griss. Oh! Where are we taking Sara? I'm supposed to figure out some sort of list of places she wants to go so that Nick, Greggo, and I can prepare ourselves."

"You are taking her to the mall. She can't call me though. I won't be able to talk to her. Tell her that I'm going to be in the morgue all night, and we all know how bad reception is down there. If she wants to call the morgue phone, tell her it is broken. OK?"

"OK. Thanks, Griss."

"Thank you for doing this! I have to go now, major case. You enjoy the rest of your night off!"

"OK. Bye."

After the guys had come to get Sara and taken her to the mall, Grissom gathered his kit, his jacket, and a duffel bag containing one of Sara's outfits and her sunglasses. He drove the short distance to Sara's apartment where Catherine was already waiting. She had brought a brown wig that amazingly resembled Sara's wavy brown hair. It was the exact length and color, perfect for what they were about to do.

Catherine slipped into the nearest bedroom and put on the outfit that Gil had brought. Even though she and Sara were different sizes, it fit almost perfectly. Her own blonde hair had been pulled back into a French Braid, and she pinned the brown wig to the nape of her neck. She slid the sunglasses on and turned to look in the mirror. She looked like Sara's twin sister. Stepping out of the bedroom, she smiled, watching Gil's face. He smiled and said, "Now, Ms. Willows, that you look like Sara, can you act like her?"

"Well, Gilbert. You definitely underestimate me," said Catherine, still smiling.

"Perfect imitation, Cath! Now all we have to do is come up with a plan so that neither of us is killed. Warrick and Sara would be very upset if we died."

Catherine blushed furiously at the mention of Warrick in relation to her. "There's nothing between Warrick and me. Just co-workers and friends."

"OK, sure. Whatever floats your boat, Catherine."

They worked hard until 4:30pm forming a foolproof plan that they had backed up with so many other plans that they had gone to Plan L. They were set.

"Well, Ms. Sidle, shall we be on our way? I made reservations at the Bellagio restaurant for five; and we don't want to be late, do we?"

Catherine looked stunned for a minute and then replied, "Well, Gilbert, let us go onward then!" They both laughed and walked out to the Denali that Grissom had driven over only a few hours earlier.

They made it to the Bellagio in one piece. They shared a wonderful dinner, and Catherine did well remembering that Sara was a strict vegetarian. She ordered only a Caesar Salad and Lemonade. Gil ordered a Cranberry Pecan salad and water, so as not to upset 'Sara' by eating meat.

The waiter brought a bottle of chilled wine over to their table. "This was ordered for you," he said.

"We did not order any wine, Sir," Grissom said.

"It was paid for by a gentleman in room 561. He said to give it to you and not to let you send it back; it is a gift for you and your lovely companion." At this he turned and smiled at Catherine. He set two glasses from a nearby stand on the table and poured each of them a glass. After he left, Gil grabbed the bottle and examined it.

"It does not appear tampered with. I saw him pull it from that cooler over there, so it should be safe." Gil whispered to Catherine while pretending to whisper something seductive in her ear. "It appears that it is time for our bill," he whispered. Then he repeated this to the waiter who had returned to ask about dessert.

"That too, Sir, has been taken care of for you from the gentleman in room 561. You are free to go at any time, Sir."

"Thank you, Henry." Gil said after checking the waiter's name tag. He consulted his watch. It was ten to seven. "We had better be off, my dear." He held his hand out to Catherine, who took it; and he guided her around the table. He placed his hand on the small of her back trying to make it look like he was actually in love with the woman beside him. They made their way to the elevators, chose the fifth floor, and stood back as the doors closed. The elevator stopped at Floor 5, and they got off. "Here it goes" muttered Catherine under her breath, so quietly that it sounded like a sigh. They made their way to the specified room.

At precisely 7:00pm, the door opened, and a deep voice rang out, "Ah. Mister Grissom. How lovely to see you, finally, in person. And this must be the lovely Miss Sidle."

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. There is more to come soon, I promise!

Please consider hitting that cute little button down there next to 'submit review'! I would really appreciate it!

Viki


End file.
